


Superpower

by myeerah



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeerah/pseuds/myeerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak II: Daxter muses on what makes him special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superpower

I have a special power.

Don’t get me wrong, I can’t make it with the dark mojo like my boy Jak, or talk to the plants like Old Green, or build a zoomer like Keira, or even fill out pants like my Tessie-poo,but I can do something they can’t.

When the big guy’s baby blues start gettin’ too dark, when his mouth starts turning down _just so_ , I can tug on his ear, look him in the eye, and make faces at him until he’s hiding his— _very_ unmanly—giggles behind his hand.

Never underestimate the power of laughter.

  



End file.
